Emily Newlar
by Nesita
Summary: Emy vuelve a Hogwarts despues de un verano separada de sus amigos del colegio. Ahora pretende hacer sexto año en el más prestigioso colegio de Magia y Hechiceria, pero no todo saldrá como ella esperaba... cap6 up!
1. Expreso a Hogwarts

**Hola a todos!**

**Me llamo Vanesa (Nesita es mi nick). Soy una lectora de fic desde hace años. Y, bueno, quería decir que llevo mucho tiempo pensando en escribir una historia y publicarla, y al fin lo hago.**

**Esta historia nació hace ya bastante tiempo, comencé a escribir cuando la protagonista llega al segundo año de Hogwarts, pero no me terminó, así que siguiendo la trama he hecho este fic.**

**Espero que os guste y, por favor, decirme que os parece! Se aceptan criticas y sugerencias!**

**Gracias:P**

* * *

**1. EXPRESO A HOGWARTS**

El andén estaba abarrotado de familias que despedían a sus hijos. Los sentimientos que se respiraban eran diversos: por una parte miedo y preocupación dada la situación actual, pues cada día el periódico traía nuevas noticias de desapariciones y asesinatos; por otro lado tristeza ya que no iban a ver a sus hijos por una temporada, una temporada que podría ser nunca más; y unas pocas familias se mostraban alegres y despreocupadas. Que decir que estas familias no tenían miedo a aquel que se hacia llamar Lord Voldemort, el cual tantas sangre tenía en sus manos, ya que eran devotos suyos.

Bien, pues allí estaba yo viendo a todas esas familias despidiéndose de sus hijos, mientras disfrutaba de mi helado sentada en un vagón con la única compañía de mi lechuza Eowyn, llamada así por un personaje de un libro que me había leído hace poco.

Esperaba con ansía volver a ver a mis amigos otra vez, ya que había estado todo el verano a cientos de kilómetros de ellos en mi tierra con mi familia, la cual no había podido venir a despedirme al anden, sino que lo había hecho un poco antes de viajar por la red flu hasta Londres.

- ¡Emy!

Mire hacia la puerta del vagón. Allí estaba Lily Evans, una chica de mi curso y casa, que aunque no nos llevamos excesivamente bien después de que me hiciese amiga de los "Merodeadores", nunca dejamos de hablar e interesarnos la una por la otra.

- Lily¿cómo estas?

- Bien, como siempre supongo – dijo con una sonrisa sincera – veo que estas sola¿aun no han llegado los cuatro monstruos con patas que tienes por amigos?

- No, aun no, ni tampoco ha llegado Liz. ¡No me quieren! – dije en tono triste-bromista.

Liz Knight, mi mejor amiga, también estaba en nuestra habitación. Tenía un gran sentido del humor y era muy trabajadora, por lo que se llevaba bien tanto con Lily, como con el polo opuesto, los "Merodeadores".

- ¡Emyyyyy!

Allí estaban en la puerta del vagón los "cuatro monstruos con patas que tenía por amigos". Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin y Petter Pettigrew, los cuales entraron tras una mirada de una no muy contenta Lily.

- ¡Emyy!

Y por ultimo Liz.

- Buenas días a todos – dije con aire serio. – ¡Bienvenidos al camarote de los hermanos Marx! Me complace anunciar que hoy tomaremos para comer lechuza apretujada.

Allí estábamos todo el curso de sexto de Gryffindor, bueno a falta de tres adolescentes muy coquetas, cuya ambición en la vida era contraer un buen matrimonio y ser la mujer florero de alguien importante. Bueno, no, también estaban…

- ¡Chicos! – dijo desde la puerta Sharon viendo con desagrado como James me abrazaba tras un verano sin vernos. Le seguían Lisa y Susan.

- Bueno, ya estamos aquí todos – dije después de zafarme del abrazo de James, el cual consideraba que no había sido suficiente apretujón, después de haberme dejado sin respiración.

- Si, tienes razón, aunque sobran unas cuantas – dijo Susan, una chica muy mona que cuando sus células se repartieron fueron todas al pecho y ninguna al cerebro.

- Holmes, no me pienso ir porque tú me lo digas – dijo Liz a Susan.

- James, diles que se vayan.

- ¿Por qué se tienen que ir? Emy, Liz y Evans me caen bien - dijo el aludido.

- Bueno yo si que sobro - dijo Lily.

- ¡Oh no¡Tú no te vas! Las Ravenclaw ya no están este año, así que vas a venir con nosotros, que somos los compañeros de tu casa – le dije cogiendo del brazo para evitar que se fuera, mientras por el rabillo del ojo veía la sonrisa de James. Lily siempre había ido con las Ravenclaw, las cuales habían acabado el año anterior, en gran parte porque no se llevaba bien con nosotros, sobretodo con un moreno con gafas al cual le encantaba hacerle rabiar para que ella se fijase en él: una mala táctica para conseguir a Lily.

- ¿Tengo otra opción? – preguntó con resignación.

- No – contestamos Liz y yo a la vez.

Finalmente las tres tontas se fueron con sus amigas de Hufflepuff a un vagón cercano y nos dejaron a los siete juntos. A pesar de que Lily evitaba hablar con James, Siruis y Peter, el viaje hacia Hogwarts estuvo bien: Remus y Lily hablaban civilizadamente de cómo había sido el verano y de que esperaban de ese año, penúltimo en Hogwarts. Mientras tanto Liz, James, Sirius, Peter y yo hablábamos del Mundial de Quiddicth, el cual había tenido su gran final en Italia durante el verano.


	2. Bienvenidos a Hogwarts

**2. BIENVENIDOS A HOGWARTS UN AÑO MÁS**

- ¡Bienvenidos a los alumnos nuevos¡Bienvenidos un año más a los alumnos antiguos! – dijo el director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería Albus Dumbledore. - Espero que este año aquí sea agradable y de provecho para todos: el curso nuevo comienza. Pero, dada la situación actual, me temo que debo advertiros de que este año las medidas de seguridad se han endurecido: si a algún alumno se le sorprende fuera de la sala común o fuera del castillo a deshoras, me temo que obtendrá un severo castigo – esto ultimo lo dijo mirando significativamente por encima de sus gafas de media luna a los cuatro merodeadores. – Nos encontramos en medio de una guerra, cuyo fin no parece estar tan cercano como muchos querríamos. Muchas familias han sido destruidas, pero debemos tener esperanza…

Dumbledore continúo hablando mientras todos los alumnos y profesores le escuchaban atentamente. Yo, mientras tanto, pensaba en lo que Dumbledore acababa de decir: provengo de una familia, que había permanecido durante años y años, escondida, evitando llamar la atención. Ahora, toda mi familia se encontraba en peligro y esa era la causa por la que yo Emy Valero estaba en Hogwarts, una de las últimas descendientes de los Newlar.

Un mago que se hacia llamar Lord Voldemort estaba aterrorizando a todo el mundo mágico con un único propósito: limpiar el mundo de muggles y sangre sucias. Mi familia, según su plan, debía ser eliminada, pues era una familia de magos con gran poder, pero que fueron expulsados del mundo mágico y repudiaron la magia. ¿Por qué? La respuesta es sencilla: hubieron algunos miembros de la familia Newlar que no supieron controlar su poder y causaron daños, daños que no muchos magos olvidaron. Por ello, se les rompió la varita a todos y fueron expulsados del mundo mágico. Pero se quedaron, y por ello sufrieron persecuciones y rechazos constantes. Hasta que un día el último Newlar desapareció, murió. Bueno, esto fue lo que muchos, por no decir todos los magos creyeron. La realidad fue que un par de Newlar sobrevivieron a esa caza de brujos y lograron llegar a España, donde comenzaron una nueva vida, lejos de magia y rechazos, una nueva vida como muggles, que continuo durante generaciones y generaciones. Hasta llegar a mí.

Aun recuerdo como si fuese ayer cuando Dumbledore llegó a mi casa y me dijo que debía ir a Hogwarts…

_Había pasado toda la mañana en la playa. Cuando llegue a casa me metí en mi habitación gritando antes a mis padres que ya había llegado para que no se preocuparan. Pero la cosa es que no me di cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación…_

_- Hola._

_Un hombre alto con una larga barba me miraba, aunque el atuendo de este hombre era aun más peculiar si cabe: llevaba algo que parecía una túnica de color dorado con algo de rojo y unas botas._

_Pegue un salto enorme al ver a semejante tipo en mi habitación y lo primero que hice fue gritar:_

_- ¿Quién eres tu?_

_- Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, aunque ahora lo importante eres tú._

_Pude notar que ese hombre además de ser muy muy raro tenía un acento un tanto peculiar._

_- ¿Cómo estas Emy?_

_- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

_- ¿Qué pasa? – mi madre alertada por el grito que yo había pegado, había subido para ver que pasaba, y si queréis que os diga la verdad su tono cambio drásticamente al ver al "tipo raro". - ¿Qué quieres Dumbledore? Sabes que no eres bien recibido en esta casa._

_- Lo se Carol, pero los tiempos están cambiando. Demasiado diría yo. Ya no es seguro que os ocultéis en España._

_La cara de mi madre paso de mosqueada a preocupada en menos que canta un gallo._

_- ¿Qué quieres que haga yo? Tú sabes que no se nada de magia e irme allí seria inútil. Además por aquí no te tienen mucho cariño._

_Yo miraba atónita la escena que se estaba produciendo delante de mis ojos: mi madre estaba hablado con el "tipo raro" como si se conocieran de toda la vida y trataran un problemilla._

_- Emy debe ir a Hogwarts._

_- ¿Por qué¿Qué esta sucediendo para que mi hija tenga que ir allí?_

_- Se esta alzando un nuevo mago, muy poderoso que puede ser muy peligroso para la supervivencia de vuestra casa._

_- Un momento – dije sin poder contenerme - ¿De qué se supone que estáis hablando¿Qué es Hogat o como se quiera decir¿Podéis dejar de hablar en códigos?_

_- Emy, hija, la cosa es que eres una bruja – dijo mi madre._

_- Jejejjejejejee. Eso si que ha tenido gracia. No me puedo creer que hayáis montado todo esto para una tonta broma._

_- Cariño esto no es una broma – esta vez mi madre hablo con un tono serio que nunca le oí antes utilizar. – Va en serio. Pero Albus hay algo que no entiendo a que te refieres con todo eso que me has dicho¿qué se supone que esta pasando?_

_- La verdad es que yo tampoco lo se con mucha exactitud, lo único que te puedo decir es que se esta alzando un mago muy poderoso que se hace llamar Lord Voldermort y que intenta acabar con todos los "sangre sucia" como el dice. Y eso os incluye a vosotros. Te sugiero que pongas altas medidas de seguridad en esta casa y que mandes a tus hijas a Hogwarts: es la única manera de que puedan defenderse cuando llegue el momento._

_- ¿Cómo pretendes que las mande allí sin que reciban el odio de toda la familia¿Cómo pretendes que ponga "altas medidas" si ni siquiera se como hacer levitar a una pluma?_

_Parecía que mi madre se fuera a poner a llorar mientras yo veía la escena sin que me hicieran caso y sin entender nada._

_- Bueno todo a su tiempo Carol. Ahora lo importante es que Emy aprenda la sufiente..._

_- ¿Adonde vas cariño? – me pregunto mi madre._

_- Esto se esta haciendo aburrido ¿sabéis? No entiendo nada y además parece que queráis que no me entere de nada, así que acabo antes yéndome. Mama cuando acabes de hablar con el tipo ese loco, baja abajo que quiero que me ayudes con una cosa._

_- ¡Emy muestra más respeto por las personas mayores!_

_- Si mama – dije con un tono aburrido._

_- ¡Emy Valero vuelve ahora mismo aquí y pide perdón! Ahora._

_Mi madre siempre ha tenido un "alto concepto" de lo que es el respeto: su sueño es conseguir que yo o alguna de mis hermanas seamos "respetuosas", algo casi imposible de conseguir. Conclusión: me toco volver y "pedirle perdón" al hombre ese:_

_- Perdón señor si le he ofendido en algún momento – dije con ese tono de sorna característico de mi._

_- Mejor, aunque se podría mejorar - me contesto mi madre, mientras que el tipo ese miraba la escena con una mirada un tanto divertida._

_- Bueno a lo que he venido: Emy, como ya te ha dicho tu madre, eres una bruja. Déjame acabar por favor. – dijo viendo que iba a hablar. - Debes ir a Hogwarts que es el mejor colegio de magia que existe, para aprender magia que te pueda ayudar a defenderte del hombre del cual hemos hablado antes tu madre y yo. Por tanto empezaras en septiembre allí, pero mientras te daremos unas clases aquí para que puedas empezar en segundo, el curso que por edad, te toca. ¿Qué te parece?_

_- ¿Lo dices en serio?... ¡Qué estáis todos locos!_

_- Emy – dijo mi madre en tono de advertencia._

_- ¿Quieres una prueba de que la magia existe? – me dijo aquel hombre en un tono muy diferente al que había utilizado mi madre._

_- Vale._

_- Este es un hechizo muy simple que sirve para hacer levitar algo – dijo el hombre raro sacando un palo de madera._

_- Si, si, a ver que puede hacer con la "magia"._

_- Wingardium leviosa – dijo el hombre con un movimiento de varita._

_Mire al hombre como si se hubiera vuelto loco, pero algo me hizo pegar un salto hacia atrás: un montón de libros de la anterior escuela (de la cual me habían expulsado, aunque eso no viene a cuento ahora) estaban volando. Si así, volando, se habían alzado a un metro del suelo y seguían los movimientos de la varita del hombre raro._

_- Buen truco. _

_- No es ningún truco – me dijo aquel hombre – es magia. Coge los libros y veras que nada los ha elevado. Luego los dejas en el suelo y pruebas tú._

_Por primera vez en mi vida hice caso a lo que un mayor me había dicho: los cogí. No había nada sujetándolos ni nada. _

_Entonces de la nada aparecieron otras dos personas._

Durante el resto del verano me estuve preparando para poder comenzar el segundo año. Allí conocí a una serie de personas que han cambiado mi vida para siempre, y no solo me refiero a los cuatro merodeadores y Liz, sino también Lily y unas chicas las cuales acabaron el año pasado el colegio, Alice, Berta y Bella, tres excelentes alumnas de Ravenclaw, dos años mayores que yo.

- Emy¿estás bien?

- Si, Remus. Estaba pensando simplemente.

- Es que te he visto con una mirada extraña…

- ¡Eh! Mirad quien es el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – nos dijo Sirius.

Mire hacia la mesa de profesores y pude ver como un joven de unos veinti pocos años, sentado al lado del profesor de pociones saludaba a todo el comedor. Se llamaba Jean, un joven auror del ministerio.

- Bueno ya sabemos cuales son las nuevas medidas de seguridad – anunció James con un tono resignado. – El castillo va a estar envuelto de aurores.

* * *

**Espero que os guste este segundo capitulo! Pronto actualizaré!Espero vuestras opiniones!;) besoss!**

**Kannabi-no-mikoto: muchas gracias por tu review. Me ha animado mucho a continuar con el fic! Espero que no te decepcione y sea de tu agrado!;)**


	3. La vida en el castillo

**3. LA VIDA EN EL CASTILLO**

Si por algo se caracteriza la vida en el castillo es porque nunca dos días son iguales, es imposible que exista la monotonía y, menos, con unos amigos como los míos. Por un lado estaban las peleas de James y Lily y por otro lado, estaban las bromas de James, Sirius, Remus y Petter. Pero tampoco podemos olvidar las pequeñas aventuras que compartíamos Liz y yo, cuando nos escapábamos del colegio un fin de semana… Es decir, Hogwarts no era un colegio como los demás, no ya porque se enseñase magia, sino porque allí todo era especial, todo se podía convertir en una fiesta, cada día era una aventura nueva, cada día un reto que superar.

En concreto hoy lunes, primer día de clase, ya habíamos vivido los Gryffindor una broma de James y Sirius a los Slytherin, consistente en hacer explotar todo el juego de calabaza, llenándolos de la cabeza a los pies de líquido. Dos segundos después de la explosión, todos pudimos ver como Sirius y James se cogían la barriga riéndose ruidosamente, mientras que Lily les regañaba:

- Tenéis dieciséis años ya¿cuándo vais a madurar?

- Estos dos no van a madurar nunca – dijo Liz mirándolos divertida.

- No pueden seguir así. Van a hacer que perdamos la copa de las casas – dijo enfadada Lily. – Remus diles algo.

- Les diga lo que les diga no me hacen caso – dijo Remus resignado ante la mirada de Lily, la cual pedía ayuda.

- Lily, son como niños pequeños, dentro de cuerpos de dieciséis años. El día que maduren será todo un acontecimiento – dije divertida a Lily. – Aunque mientras se les puede dominar utilizando sus puntos débiles… Lily entonces¿con quién has quedado este sábado? – Esto último lo dije más alto...

- ¿Cómo? – dijo la pelirroja, entonces recibió un codazo de parte de Liz, mientras Remus veía divertido la escena. - ¡Ah! Pues he quedado para dar una vuelta con Sean Davis, de Gryffindor.

James dejo de reír.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Liz. - ¡Que suerte tienes Lily¡Esta buenísimo! Le sienta muy bien eso de estar en el equipo como golpeador. Esos músculos…

- Hay que verlo sin camiseta – afirme yo, siguiendo la broma.

- Tengo que ir a por un libro a la habitación – dijo de repente James, levantándose, cogiendo su mochila y yéndose corriendo, con cara de pocos amigos.

Cuando James desapareció, las tres empezamos a reírnos.

- Si. Se les puede manejar cuando se conoce su punto débil – afirmó segura Liz.

- Sois muy crueles chicas – intervino Remus.

- Amigo así es la vida - le di una palmada en la espalda a Remus, mientras me levantaba para irme a clase. Petter mientras tanto miraba la escena sin decir nada. – Vamos chicas a clase. Ahora nos toca Pociones.

La mañana pasó sin más contratiempos, sin más bromas, aunque eso si: James estuvo de mal humor todo el día, pensativo y sin ganas de nada. Lily, en cambio, pasó la mañana más contenta que unas pascuas y cuando Sean Davis se le acercó, antes de la comida, a hablar a la salida de una clase, todos pudimos ver como James lo miraba con profundo odio, mientras analizaba como torturarlo y matarlo. Remus, Liz y yo nos divertíamos viendo a James con los nudillos blancos de la furia, mientras Sirius y Petter, el cual no había entendido que era una broma, a pesar de haber escuchado toda la conversación, intentaban tranquilizar sin éxito a un James a punto del homicidio.

- Chicas sois unos genios – nos dijo al final de la cena Remus.

James estaba absorto, mirando con una mirada triste a Lily, la cual había ido a hablar con unas chicas de quinto de Gryffindor, entre las que se encontraba la nueva prefecta.

- ¿Creéis que es hora ya de decirle que era una broma? Me da pena – Liz empezaba a preocuparse por la salud mental de su amigo…

- Un momento¿era una broma? – pregunto de repente Sirius. – Queréis decir que he estado persiguiendo a James todo el día, intentando que no hiciera nada de lo que podría arrepentirse, por una broma – Sirius estaba realmente alterado: había pasado todo el día persiguiendo a James, el cual a su vez perseguía a Davis por todo el colegio.

- Chicos – James, sin enterarse de lo último que habíamos dicho, parecía haber vuelto del mundo de los muertos. – He tomado una decisión: voy a buscarme novia para darle celos a Evans.

Silencio.

- ¿Qué os parece?

Silencio.

- ¿Vas en serio? – preguntó de repente Liz, realmente preocupada por la salud mental de James.

- ¡Claro que voy en serio!

- James, me parece que a Lily no le gustas mucho que digamos… - Liz cada vez estaba más preocupada por James: Todos sabíamos que James estaba colado por la pelirroja, pero esta no mostraba el menor interés por el chico. De hecho, solo se le acercaba para gritarle y regañarle, por lo que James hacía cada vez más tonterías únicamente para poder estar cerca de ella y gritarle a los cuatro vientos si quería salir con él, aunque ello conllevaba que Lily lo mirase cada vez más mal.

- ¡No es una idea tan mala!

- Lo es – le dije sinceramente. – No lo vas a conseguir.

- Amigo, lo que necesitas es poner cabeza a bajo a Snivellus. Ya verás como eso te anima.

- ¡Sirius! – Lily acaba de llegar. – Madurar. Es nuestro sexto año, no sois unos crios. Por cierto, - cambiando su tono de reprimenda a uno normal - Liz, Emy me voy a la sala común.

- Vamos – afirmó Liz levantándose.

- James, no hagas tonterías – le dije posando mi mano sobre su hombro, para darle ánimos, mientras me levantaba. – Y bajo ningún concepto le hagas caso a este zoquete – señale a Sirius, él cual comía un trozo de tarta.

- ¡Oye! Yo no soy ningún zoquete.

- Claro, claro – Liz asentía enérgicamente. – Te creemos Sirius.

Seguimos a Lily hasta la sala común, pero antes de llegar tuvimos que parar porque un grupo de alumnos apiñados alrededor del tablón de anuncios impedía el paso.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? - preguntó Lily a unos alumnos menores.

- Acaban de poner las fechas para presentarse al equipo de Quiddicth – nos respondió Davis, el cual se encontraba justo detrás de nosotras. – Gryffindor necesita a un guardián y a un cazador.

- Por cierto¿quién es el capitán este año? – preguntó Liz.

- Potter. ¿No os lo había dicho? – dijo Davis ante las miradas de sorpresa de nosotras tres.

- Pues la verdad es que no. No ha dicho nada – le respondí. – No lo entiendo, porque conociéndole hubiese venido gritando a decírnoslo.

- James esta cada día más raro – dijo Liz.

- Pues yo lo veo más engreído cada día – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa Lily.

- ¿Vienes a la sala común? – le pregunte a Davis.

- Vale, vamos. Bueno¿y qué tal el verano chicas?

- Bien, en casa. El de Emy ha sido más movidito¿no Emy? – Liz me miro con una mirada picarona.

- Eres muy graciosa Lizzy – respondí irónicamente con un tono meloso, lanzando una mirada que mataría a cualquiera. Liz me respondió con otra mirada de amor: odiaba que le llamasen así.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Que Black intentó que Emy actuara de celestina entre su hermana y él, cuando la familia de Emy vino a Inglaterra a por ella.

- Si fue divertidísimo. El zoquete de Black babeando por la creída de mi hermana – dije con resentimiento. – Yo creo que lo repetiría.

- No seas así Emy, por lo menos no fue detrás de ti dijo Liz.

- Si, menos mal. Me hubiese suicidado si eso llega a pasar.

Lily y Davis se reían mientras contábamos los hechos: desde como Sirius se fijo en mi hermana, hasta que le dije que mi hermana tenía novio, una mentira piadosa para que no me diese la lata. Aunque esto ultimo no impidió que se pasase el verano enviándome cartas para que las remitiera a mi hermana. En resumen: una pesadilla.

* * *

**Terecer capitulo!**

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero me ha piyado por medio el Selectivo, que mañana acabo:D **

**Espero que a pesar de la tardanza, sea de vuestro agrado!**

**Muchas gracias por leerlo! Dejar reviews dando vuestra opinion por favor!**

**Kannabi-no-mikoto: que decir? muchísimas gracias! No sabes los animos que me da ver que por lo menos alguien lee mi fic... Espero que te gustee! besosssssssssss!**


	4. Salida nocturna

**4. SALIDA NOCTURNA**

- McGonagall está loca. ¡No hemos hecho nada malo!

- ¿Ponerle orejas de burro a Snape te parece poco?

Esto era el comienzo de una nueva pelea James-Lily. Apenas era octubre y estos dos ya estaban como siempre: estirándose de los pelos. Las dos primeras semanas de curso habían sido relativamente tranquilas, pero las dos siguientes semanas estos dos habían cogido carrerilla para volver a discutir como lo hacía antes, consiguiendo que hasta nosotros, sus amigos, les aborreciéramos cuando estaban a menos de tres metros el uno del otro.

- Chicos¿podrías discutir en otra parte? Es viernes, acabamos de terminar las clases, la cabeza me duele horrores – Liz se masajeaba las sienes intentando que el dolor que se había acomodado en su cabeza se fuera de una vez por todas.

- Lo siento Liz – se disculpo Lily. – Es que este idiota me pone de los nervios.

- Deberías ir a la enfermería – le sugirió Remus por encima de los gritos, pues James comenzó a responderle a Lily diciendo que él no era idiota.

- Te acompaño – le dije viendo el panorama: a veces, estos dos cansaban con sus peleas habituales.

- Nosotros también – dijo Sirius señalando a Remus y a él. Petter estaba en la biblioteca, pues no cursaba este año transformaciones.

Hasta que no nos alejamos bastante de James y de Lily nadie habló.

- ¿Le preguntamos a la enfermera donde compra las pociones para el dolor de cabeza? – sugirió Sirius rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

- ¿Para qué? – Cambie la expresión a una cara de asombro-broma. - No sabía que quisieses hacerte enfermero Sirius.

- No graciosa. Es para futuras peleas de esos dos. ¿No decías que más vale prevenir que curar?

- Sirius eso que acabas de decir es demasiado inteligente para ti… Dinos quien te lo ha chivado – rió Liz. Remus y yo también reímos la gracia.

- No tienes gracia Liz – dijo con resentimiento. – Yo soy muy inteligente… aunque no me creáis – añadió al ver nuestras expresiones. - ¿Jugamos al sanpp explosivo? – preguntó de repente.

* * *

- Liz…

- Si Emy.

- Me aburro mucho.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?

Liz y yo nos encontrábamos tumbadas en el césped de los jardines del colegio un viernes de octubre por la noche sin saber qué hacer. Los chicos se encontraban en la sala común con cervezas de mantequilla y un juego de snapp explosivo, aun. Lily, por otra parte, estaba terminando una redacción de Runas. Así que a pesar de que ya era demasiado tarde para lo permitido bajamos a que nos diese un poco el aire.

- Piensa algo que hacer Liz – le pedí.

- Emy no sé…

Silencio.

- Ya se que hacer: vamos a Hogsmeade – me levante de un salto y comencé a estirar a mi amiga del brazo.

- ¿A Hogsmeade¿A hacer qué?

- Liz, confía en mí. Vamos a ir a algún pub a pasarlo bien – le dije guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

Media hora después nos encontrábamos delante de la puerta de un pub con no muy bueno aspecto: las paredes sucias, los cristales de las ventanas con dos dedos de roña y la puerta de color negro. En el cartel solo se podía distinguir la palabra "taberna" a duras penas.

- No hay que dejarse llevar por las apariencias – afirme con alegría abriendo la puerta, pero al abrirla me di cuenta del error y la cerré rápidamente: dentro habían solo un par de borrachos con caras de malas pulgas que miraron hacia la puerta abierta con ganas de matar al que había osado a abrir la puerta y un camarero limpiando con un trapo demasiado sucio un viejo vaso, el cual nos tiro aunque falló y se rompió contra la puerta. – Tienes razón, vayamos a otro pub.

Liz me siguió con una sonrisa en el rostro hasta las Tres Escobas, el pub más conocido de Hogsmeade por su cerveza de mantequilla y su whisky de fuego. Entramos y buscamos un sitio lejos de la puerta y las corrientes de aire. Nos sentamos y pedimos un par de whisky de fuego: Sirius nos lo había recomendado para cuando fuésemos sin profesores, es decir, nunca en las salidas programadas al pueblo.

La camarera no tardo mucho en servirnos lo pedido, en parte porque esa noche no había demasiada gente en el local, mucha menos de la que acostumbraba a tener.

- ¿Por qué brindamos? – me preguntó Liz.

- Mmm… Por este año, que sea mejor que el año pasado – dije alzando un poco la copa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ambas bebimos un trago de la copa y la volvimos a dejar en la mesa. Entonces, de repente se nos acerco un hombre de unos cuarenta años, vestido de oscuro y haciendo eses: tenia pinta de haber bebido más de la cuenta.

- Buenas noches. ¿Qué hacen dos preciosidades como ustedes solas a estas horas de la noche? – hablaba con la lengua un poco trabada.

Liz miro con desconfianza al hombre.

- Me parece que lo mismo que usted: disfrutar de la buena bebida – dije alzando la copa.

El hombre pareció contento con mi respuesta por lo que pidió otra ronda para los tres. Liz hizo ademán de declinar la oferta, pero una pequeña patada mía por debajo de la mesa, le hizo cambiar de parecer.

- Bueno ¿y qué contáis preciosidades? – dijo el hombre sin ver la mueca de desagrado que hizo Liz ante el apelativo.

- Pues mira, estábamos cansadas, sin saber que hacer, así que nos hemos dejado caer por aquí para divertirnos un poco.

El hombre me miro con interés tras lo último dicho.

- ¿Y usted¿Qué cuenta?

El hombre pareció reflexionar antes de hablar:

- Yo… necesitaba un trago, pues yo me han echado del trabajo.

- No si un trago ha echado… - dijo en un susurro Liz. El hombre parecía que le había oído por lo que sonrió dejando ver sus dientes sucios.

Liz y yo nos miramos y no pudimos reprimir una pequeña mueca de asco, al ver la costra verde de sus dientes.

- ¿Queréis otra copa? – pregunto de repente el hombre.

- No – dijo Liz que aun no había terminado la primera.

- Yo si – dije muy segura, pues la segunda la estaba apurando.

- Rosmerta, otra ronda – dijo a gritos el hombre, y ante la mala cara de la camarera añadió: - te juro que te lo hip pagaré.

Liz me miraba con cara de querer irse de ahí, pero yo le guiñé el ojo: el hombre nos daba de beber gratis.

- ¿Soléis salir juntas solas? – preguntó.

- A veces - conteste.

- Interesante – dijo en voz baja. - ¿Os gusta montar tríos? – dijo de repente con una voz asquerosa.

- ¿Perdón? – Liz no cabía en su asombro.

- Todos los días – acababa de tener una idea…

- ¿En serio guapa? – pregunto el hombre apurando su copa.

- Si – le dije mientras le pegaba una patada a Liz por debajo de la mesa.

- Entonces os gustaría…

Liz comenzó a pegarme patadas por debajo de la mesa para que nos fuésemos corriendo, mientras me miraba con odio.

- ¿Te parece bien en el cuarto de baño? – le pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa.

El hombre ni corto ni perezoso se levanto y se dirigió hacia los baños.

- ¿Tú estás loca? – me preguntó Liz en un susurro aun en la mesa.

- No, tengo una idea: tú sígueme la corriente…

Cuando llegamos al baño le pedí que el se quitara primero una prenda y después una de nosotras se quitaría una… Así que cuando yo me había quitado dos suéteres dejando ver una camiseta ancha de manga corta y Liz se había quitado la sudadera quedándose en otro suéter de manga larga, al hombre le tocaba quitarse los calzoncillos.

- Esto no vale – dijo.

- Así hemos quedado – le dije.

Liz y yo apartamos la vista cuando comenzó a quitárselos. Cuando por el forcejeo entendimos que ya había terminado su tarea, un desmaius le dio de pleno…

- Liz deshazte de su ropa – dije divertida mientras que con un encantamiento lo elevaba en el aire. Liz me miró sin saber exactamente lo que pretendía, pero sin preguntar cogió toda su ropa y la tiro por el retrete, después de hacerla encogido. Mientras tanto, yo con movimientos de varita conseguí colocarlo en mitad del local.

- Estás como una cabra – Liz acababa de darse cuenta de lo que pretendía. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

Hice que se despertase y entonces le lance el hechizo de piernas bailarinas. Liz y yo comenzamos a reírnos desde la puerta del baño al ver como el hombre desnudo comenzaba a bailar por todo el local, ante su asombro y de todos los que se encontraban allí: algunos apartaban la vista pues preferían no verlo desnudo, otros simplemente se reían del espectáculo que estaba dando, otros se pusieron a su alrededor animándole a bailar otros bailes o hacer otros movimientos aplaudiendo o gritando y otros poco lo ignoraban.

Mientras tanto Rosmerta, la joven camarera, salía gritando y corriendo de detrás de la barra para parar al hombre que estaba dando semejante espectáculo y separar de él todos los que le estaban animando a seguir bailando.

Liz y yo aprovechamos para salir del local corriendo con nuestra ropa en la mano todo lo rápido que nuestra risa nos permitía. En la puerta pudimos distinguir los gritos de Rosmerta para que el hombre se pusiese algo encima, por Merlín. Cuando estuvimos a una distancia prudencial del pub nos paramos para ponernos nuestros suéteres y volver a Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotras dos aquí? – preguntó una voz a nuestras espaldas. - ¿Y por qué os estáis vistiendo en mitad de la calle?

* * *

**Buenas a todos los lectores que lean este fic... pocos lusep... :P**

**Siento haber tardado tanto en colgar esta cap, pero entre unas cosas y otras... falta de ideas... que he escrito otras partes de la historia, etc... Bueno, puedo decir que a partir de ahora publicaré más seguido porque ya tengo trozos prox acabados...**

**Gracias por la espera! no se volvera a repetir...**

**Kannabi-no-mikoto: me alegro que te gustase el ultimo cap. espero que este no te desilusone... :P**

**Besos nos vemos!**


	5. De celos y parejas

5. DE CELOS Y PAREJAS

- Black ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto Liz después de reconocer el dueño de la voz con la mano en el corazón del susto

- Eso mismo os preguntaba yo – dijo el joven Black, con una mueca de disgusto al oír a Liz utilizar su apellido.

- Hemos venido a divertirnos un rato – le explique a nuestro amigo. - ¿Tú?

- A por bebida – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Volvemos al castillo – sugerí como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

- Amigo mió, esa es una larga historia – dijo Liz con deje de maldad en la voz.

- Contármela, no tengo prisa – Sirius puso una de sus mejores caras.

* * *

- Estáis locas – media hora después un Remus sorprendido nos miraba, mientras James, Sirius y Peter se reían como unos condenados por toda su habitación.

- ¿De verdad que le habéis dejado en bolas bailando en mitad del pub? – pregunto Sirius limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa.

- Remus, a mi no me llames loca – se quejó Liz – ha sido todo idea de Emy, que con tal de bebida gratis y reírse…

- ¿Encima os ha dado bebida gratis? – pregunto un sorprendido James.

- Si, pero antes del espectáculo – dije con una sonrisa.

* * *

- Chicas¿os acordáis del plan que os conté el otro día para que Lily se pusiese celosa?

Un lunes de octubre, después del movido fin de semana, a la hora del desayuno nos encontrábamos los seis disfrutando de un delicioso manjar con unas caras de sueño impresionantes, bueno no todos con cara de sueño: James lucia una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras nos hablaba a Liz y a mí.

- James¿te refieres a salir con otra? – pregunto Liz con voz de sueño sin mucho interés.

- Exacto. Veo que os acordáis – dijo con una sonrisa.

- No te va a salir bien la jugada. Ya te lo dijimos – dije reprimiendo un bostezo.

- Bueno, - dijo ignorando el último comentario - pues os comunico que oficialmente estoy saliendo con Susan Holmes.

Liz y yo, a la vez, escupimos todo el jugo de calabaza.

Silencio.

- ¿Qué? – grito Liz rompiendo el silencio. Yo aun permanecía en estado de shock.

- James, por favor di que estás bromeando – supliqué.

- Buenos días cariñito mío – dijo una voz desde nuestras espaldas. Liz y yo nos giramos rápidamente para ver a Susan Holmes, una Gryffindor sin cerebro, preocupada más por la moda y el maquillaje que llenar eso que tenía sobre los hombros. Miramos a James que nos sonrió a su vez, antes de darle un beso a su reciente adquirida novia. Liz y yo nos miramos y no tardamos ni medio segundo en salir disparadas de allí, eso si con una considerable cantidad de tostadas y bollos.

- Dime que no es verdad lo que acabó de ver – supliqué.

- Es verdad – me dijo en su tono más trágico Liz.

- ¡Socorro! – gritamos ambas mirándonos mutuamente, acaparando unas cuantas miradas de gente extrañada, aunque poco nos importaba eso.

- ¿Qué os pasa de buena mañana para ir gritando así? – preguntó una voz a nuestras espaldas. Al girarnos pudimos comprobar quien era la dueña de esa voz: Lily Evans, la chica que traía loco a nuestro amigo. Liz y yo nos miramos y pudimos ver en los ojos de la otra la misma intención que rondaba por nuestra cabeza. Tanto tiempo juntas hacía que al final nos sincronizásemos…

- Lily, nos tienes que ayudar… - la voz de Liz sonaba desesperada.

- ¿En qué? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- Con James.

- Ni de broma. No lo soporto y lo sabéis – dijo con tan solo oír su nombre.

- Es cuestión de vida o muerte. Te pagaremos, te compraremos regales, te compensaremos como sea… por favor – si se que suena un poco desesperado.

Silencio, aunque su mirada lo decía todo: no.

- Está con Holmes.

- Bueno son tal para cual – dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo que tal para cual? – gritó Liz.

- Ella es insoportable¡es peor que mi hermana! – argumente yo.

- Chicas, lo siento. No voy a ayudaros, porque si James está con Holmes significa que a mi me dejara en paz de una vez por todas – una sonrisa apareció en su cara, mientras que las nuestras, la de Liz y la mía, solo denotaban desesperación.

- Eh chicas¿habéis visto a Cornamenta? No si parecía tonto el tío.

Liz y yo nos miramos. Ambas pensamos lo mismo: lo que faltaba; Sirius.

* * *

A partir de esa mañana James y la insoportable de su novia iban a todos los lados juntos: parecía que no se separaban ni siquiera para ir al baño. Se sentaban juntos en clase, reían juntos, comían juntos, y que decir que en la sala común no se separaban ni para respirar. Nosotras, por otro lado, continuamos pidiéndole, no, más bien, suplicándole a Lily que aceptase algo con James, aunque simplemente fuese un paseo por el lago, pues nuestros nervios no soportaban a tanta tontería en una sola persona por más de cinco minutos, y si queríamos estar con James al menos cinco minutos teníamos que soportar a la tontería personificada. En resumen: una pesadilla, habíamos perdido a un gran amigo, pues con él ya no se podía estar.

En cuanto a los chicos, Remus opinaba desde el principio como nosotras, quizás de un modo menos radical; Peter, no sabe, no contesta; y Sirius que en un principio había admirado a James por lograr olvidar a la pelirroja y salir con una chica que, según él, valía la pena, ya se estaba retractando de todo lo que había dicho. Hasta los chicos opinaban que estaban perdiendo a James en el mar de la tontería, y eso que solo llevaban un día saliendo la feliz pareja.

Esa misma tarde Remus, Peter, Sirius, Liz y yo nos encontrábamos tirados en los sofás de la sala común analizando el problema…

- Creo que deberíamos hacer algo para separar a la parejita – dijo con decisión Liz haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

- Sé que James se ha distanciado un poco hoy de nosotros, pero es su primer día como pareja… Ya veréis como dentro de unos días las cosas no son así – intervino Remus.

- Esperemos que Moony tenga razón.

- Aun me acuerdo del fatídico día que conocí Susan Holmes…

- Anda que eres exagerada Emy – rió Liz. – He de admitir que no fue para tanto.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó con curiosidad Sirius.

- Pues… - comencé a contar – todo se remonta al día que me subí por primera vez al expreso de Hogwarts, cuando iba a comenzar segundo aquí, aunque en realidad era el primer año que estudiaba magia…

_Una pequeña pelirroja arrastraba un baúl demasiado pesado para ella a través de un andén demasiado lleno de gente desconocida. La pequeña dejo escapar un largo suspiro y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el tren que se hallaba ese momento estacionado en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Era su primer año en aquel colegio, en un país desconocido, entrando al segundo curso sin haber cursado realmente el primer curso… Demasiado para la pequeña pelirroja que se encontraba desbordada al llegar a un nuevo mundo donde las cosas que antes creía imposible eran realidad. No tardo mucho en encontrar un vagón vació para sentarse y esperar a que alguien entrase, o en el caso contrario realizar el viaje sola. _

_Paso el tiempo y nadie entró, pero cuando faltaban diez minutos para que el tren partiese apareció por la puerta una niña de cabellos castaños y ojos azules. Debía de tener su edad aproximadamente._

_- Oye tu niña, este es mi compartimento y el de mis amigas, así que fuera – dijo la pequeña que aun se encontraba en la puerta._

_- Siento si resulto maleducada – dijo la pequeña pelirroja – pero yo no veo por ningún lado tu nombre. Yo he llegado antes así que tengo derecho a quedarme aquí._

_- Huy… Mira niñata de primero, se nota que no sabes quien soy, así que te daré dos minutos para que me pidas perdón por lo dicho, cojas tus cosas y te vayas¿entendido?_

_- Pues mira por donde no me quiero ir – la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos para mostrar que no se iba a mover. – Y no por nada¿es que acaso te crees una diosa para ir de superior por la vida y ordenando a la gente lo que tiene que hacer?_

_- Pues si, soy una diosa¿algún problema?_

_- ¿Una diosa de las idiotas?_

_- ¿Y tú la reina de las amargadas sin gusto para vestir y peinarse? – la niña puso sus brazos en jarra y dirigió una mirada despectiva a la ropa y el peinado de la otra._

_- Pero¿tú de qué vas niñata? – la pelirroja se puso en pie y enfrentó a la otra niña._

_- Que soy mayor que tú y con más gusto para la moda, así que fuera._

_- ¿Y de donde has sacado qué tú seas mayor que yo y con más gusto? – una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de la pelirroja._

_- No hay más que mirarte…_

_¡Plaff!_

_- Opps, lo siento. La mano se me ha ido sin querer. Aunque mirándolo bien… el rojo de la marca combina perfectamente con tus zapatos – la sonrisa burlona de la pelirroja no hizo sino aumentar._

_- Eres una amargada niñata – chillo saliendo del compartimiento._

_- Lo que tú digas – voz aburrida. – Ya nos veremos._

_- ¿Qué le has hecho a Holmes para que se vaya así? – preguntó otra niña desde la puerta del compartimiento también pelirroja._

_- Nada malo…_

_- Mi nombre es Lily Evans – dijo tras una mirada escéptica. – No deberías meterte en líos si no quieres problemas, aunque bien pensado… para que voy a mentir¡se lo merecía!_

_- Yo me llamo Emy Valero – dije con una sonrisa. – Encantada…_

En ese viaje también cabe decir que no solo conocí a Lily, sino que también conocí a tres amigas suyas: Berta, Bella y Alice. Tres Ravenclaw inteligentes y simpáticas que iban a cursar cuarto curso en Hogwarts. Tan solo fui una temporada con ellas, pero esa es otra historia.

* * *

**Espero que os halla gustado el cap... **

**De todas formas... reviewssss! plizzz! se aceptan criticas constructivas!**

**Nos vemos, besos!**


	6. Desde otro punto de vista

**Aclaracion para el capitulo: en este capitulo la narradora no es Emy, sino otra persona...;) Un pequeño cambio, espero que os guste. No os entretengo más, a leer!

* * *

**

**6. DESDE OTRO PUNTO DE VISTA**

El martes por la mañana…

Bueno, creo que lo mejor sería que empezase por el principio, es decir presentándome como corresponde. Mi nombre es Elizabeth Knight, Liz para los amigos, tengo dieciséis años y estudio en Hogwarts. Soy una estudiante del montón rodeada de unos cuantos locos (siempre he pensado que acabaría como ellos de locos, pero de momento me mantengo cuerda… creo).

Mi mejor amiga, Emilia Valero, más conocida como Emy o la pelirroja majareta, es la que peor esta. Enloqueció antes de llegar al colegio, pero esa es otra historia que quizás cuente en otro momento.

No sé, a veces pienso que cómo podemos ser amigas: a simple vista parecemos "alumnas comunes", pero en realidad no es así, somos bastante diferentes… Cuando nos ve la gente ve a dos chicas de dieciséis años, pero físicamente poco en común: yo soy de estatura mediana (1,68) mientras que a Emy no le gustaba mucho la leche de pequeña (1,55); yo soy pelo rubio ondulado por encima del hombro, con piel dorada y ojos marrones, y Emy pelo largísimo ultra-liso pelirrojo con ojos azules, su pálida piel es poco común en España. Pero cuando la gente nos conoce de verdad comprueba que yo estoy cuerda y Emy no.

La verdad es que Emy es una agradable adolescente con las ideas muy claras: luchadora por sus ideales, valiente, daría todo por sus amigos (sus enemigos pueden temblar), inteligente y muy juerguista. Mientras que yo, aunque no me creáis, soy bastante más tranquila, a pesar de que a veces Emy me contagia su alegría natural y ganas de fiesta, no voy a mentir; soy más racional, bastante menos impulsiva que ella; y la verdad, hay que decirlo, mucho más coqueta que ella¡Emy no se arregla ni aunque la vayan a colgar por ello! Su vestuario se basa en botas, pantalones anchos y una sudadera. Mi teoría es que por eso ningún chico se ha fijado en ella, porque la chica tampoco es tan fea.

Nosotras dos solemos ir con cuatro chicos de nuestra misma casa en Hogwarts, Gryffindor, pero ese martes por la mañana ninguno estaba disponible, aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco estaba disponible Emy con su humor de perros…

- Emy… - mi amiga estaba mareando la comida en su plato mientras miraba con cara de homicida a Susan Holmes que estaba abrazada a chico de pelo negro revuelto. Susan era una chica de nuestro curso y casa bastante tonta, la verdad, que estaba saliendo con uno de nuestros amigos, James Potter. – Creo que se ve demasiado en tus ojos tus intenciones homicidas. Llevan un día, deja a James tranquilo y ya veras como pronto deja a esa tonta pija.

- Liz¿es qué no lo entiendes? Esa tonta pija nos esta robando a nuestro amigo. Lo está transformando en una cosa que no es James en esencia pura. Nos va a dejar sin James y entonces no seremos los seis nunca más, seremos cinco, y yo no estoy dispuesta a consentirlo por nada del mundo. Lo último que haría en este mundo es dejar que ella ganase.

- Lo que entiendo es que James se va a mosquear contigo si no dejas de acecharlo e intentar que corte con ella. Considera que su plan va de maravillas.

Un inciso: Emy estaba así porque James estaba saliendo con la chica que más odiaba a Emy y viceversa. El "cariño" era mutuo. Ninguna soportaba a la otra desde el primer día en que se conocieron. La verdad es que el día anterior había hecho el tonto con Emy exagerando la situación, pero me parece que Emy se lo ha tomado muy a pecho, peor de lo que pensaba y creía.

Llegado a este punto, lo que a uno le viene a la cabeza es que Emy esta enamorada de James y por eso esta así: celosa. Pero sé de buena mano que no es así, simplemente Emy siente una aversión gigantesca contra Holmes y lo llevaba bien porque desde que Emy esta en Hogwarts siempre han permanecido lo más separadas posible por el colegio, y en la habitación siempre han mantenido las distancias, por la salud mental de las demás ocupantes de dicha habitación (¡gracias a Dios!). Pero el que Holmes estuviese con James significaba que si querías hablar o simplemente pasar el rato con nuestro amigo, tenías que soportar a la pija tonta. Y ahí la causa de que mi mejor amiga estuviese de un mal humor nunca visto. Bueno solo visto cuando se encontraba con su hermana Maria, de su misma edad.

- Liz, tengo una gran idea, he tomado una decisión – Emy hablo con un tono serio poco utilizado por ella, pues no le "pegaba".

- Ya hablas como James, eso si que da miedo.

- Te cuento mi plan – dijo tras echarme una mirada que debería haberme matado en el acto. – Voy a echarle un imperio a Lily para obligarle a darle un beso a James y así James dejara a la "me he roto una uña, drama" Holmes. La cual accidentalmente se caerá por la escalera y se romperá todas sus largas uñas y sus tacones favoritos.

¿No había dicho que mi amiga estaba loca? Siempre con soluciones "drásticas".

- Emy¿quieres que te enumere los fallos que tiene tu súper plan?

- ¿Plan para qué? – Sirius Black acababa de aparecer en escena seguido de Remus y Peter, el resto de nuestros amigos. Si tuviese que utilizar un adjetivo para describir a cada uno serían: Sirius – casanova, Remus – maduro e inteligente y Peter - … bueno es Peter…

- Para romperle las uñas a Holmes y separar a esa babosa de James – dijo con malicia Emy antes de dejarme responder a mí.

- Yo me apunto – Remus, Peter y yo miramos a Sirius extrañados.

- ¿No se suponía que a ti te parecía bien que James pasase de página? – le pregunto Remus.

- Sí me parecía bien, pero eso no significa que nos tenga que dejar en la anterior página como a Evans¡aun no he hablado con él desde ayer por la mañana!

- Muy bien dicho Sirius. ¡La primera vez que te oigo decir algo inteligente sin que te lo hayan chivado! – Emy dejo de mirar durante unos segundos a las "feliz pareja" para "elogiar a Sirius". - ¿Te apuntas a mi plan?

- ¿Lo dudas?

Remus, Peter y yo nos miramos a la vez y pensamos lo mismo: Emy y Sirius, un plan juntos… ¡Socorro! La última que "trabajaron" conjuntamente volaron la mesa de Slytherin llenando únicamente a los Slytherin de la comida del día y, dado que la comida estaba impregnada de una poción, todos los Slytherin se convirtieron en diferentes tipos de animales. A los profesores les llevo algo más de una semana volver a los alumnos a su estado original, por lo cual consiguieron un castigo monumental. Pero lo "más importante de todo", según ellos, es que su broma no cayo en el olvido y el resto del colegio se estuvo burlando de los Slytherin durante semanas y semanas. Realmente eran muy pocas las veces que "trabajaban" juntos, ya que esos dos siempre estaban discutiendo, pues sus caracteres chocaban mucho, pero las pocas veces que lo hacían se notaba…

- Liz ¿qué crees que estarán planeando? – me pregunto en un susurro Remus. Parecía un poco asustado.

- Sinceramente, ni idea, pero espero que esta vez no se pasen demasiado…

- Chicos, nos vamos a la biblioteca – anunció Emy, tras cesar su dialogo en voz baja.

- Pero si tenemos clase ahora – exclamo Peter.

- No, Evans nos acaba de decir que se ha cancelado la clase de Encantamientos, el profesor esta enfermo – respondió Sirius.

Una vez que desaparecieron por la puerta del Gran Comedor...

- ¿Y además van ellos dos a la biblioteca? – Remus y yo nos miramos: ahora si que debíamos estar asustados, esos dos no iban a la biblioteca sino era por algo gordo o si iban arrastrados para estudiar…

- Decidme, por favor, que Sirius y Emy no traman nada – dijo una voz ¿asustada? desde nuestras espaldas.

Al girarnos pudimos comprobar a quien pertenecía la voz…

- Y van a la biblioteca – asintió Peter asustado.

- Tenemos que ir a pararlos, sino bajaran muchísimos puntos a Gryffindor, como la última vez.

- Lily¿tú eres prefecta no?

- Remus tu también… - añadió la aludida.

- Os acompaño. Vais a necesitar toda la ayuda del mundo…

- Por favor, decidme que no es para separar a Potter de Holmes – suplicó Lily a la vez que señala la puerta del Gran Comedor, pero al ver nuestras expresiones sus peores temores cobraron forma. – Ahora que estaba tan a gusto sin Potter acosándome por todo el colegio… No, no pueden dejar las cosas como están en estos momentos… Ahora que iba a tener una cita con Davis sin Potter saliendo por cualquier lugar para estropearlo…

Realmente me daba pena mi amiga: James siempre le había arruinado todas sus citas, donde fuesen, a la hora que fuesen, el día que fuesen.

- Ambos consideran que están perdiendo a James – le explico Remus.

- Ni que se fuera a morir por salir con Holmes… - una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Lily.

- ¡Hola!

Los cuatros nos giramos y pudimos observar a James que nos saludaba con una mano.

- ¿Dónde está Sirius? Tengo que hablar con él. He descubierto algo muy gracioso – su pregunta hizo que todos pusiésemos nuestras mejores expresiones tranquilizadoras. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Está con Emy en la biblioteca… - le dije.

James me miro, miro a Remus, a Peter y por último a Lily, entonces sin que ninguno lo pudiese pronosticar, comenzó a reírse de una manera un tanto escandalosa mientras salía corriendo a comprobar la información obtenida.

- ¿Teníamos que haberle dicho lo que Emy y Sirius hacían en la biblioteca? – pregunto una confundida Lily.

- Me parece que lo ha intuido él solito… Mirad el lado positivo, ahora podemos terminar el desayuno: ya no tenemos que parar a los dos locos – una sonrisa tranquila apareció en el rostro de Remus.

* * *

**Espero que lo disfruteis!**

**Reviews pleaseeee!**

**Por cierto, como siempre, muchas gracias x tu review Kannabi-no-mikoto! Pronto continuare...! y muchas gracias x continuar leyendo mi fic! no sabes lo mucho que me alegra volver a leer tus reviews! Gracias:)**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**


End file.
